Dream Untold
by dreamPhilosophy
Summary: One night, Uchiha Sasuke had a dream. It wasn't like his normal dreams, it was different. He knew then that he could change. He knew that there was more to him that he himself wanted to ever acknowledge.


"Sasuke-kun!" rang out fifty voices behind him.

Uchiha Sasuke groaned.

Why?

Out of all the people to have crazy, idiotic fangirls, why him?

Sasuke didn't want to turn around, he didn't want to tell all of those freaks they were annoying, and he certainly didn't want to run into any of his teachers.

So, Sasuke, figured that the best way out would be through the passage from the boy's bathroom to Katsu House, his dorm. Sasuke made a sharp left, ignoring all those who wished to speak or gaze at him and found himself in the sacntuary of the boy's bathroom.

Except for one thing.

Uzumaki Naruto was pacing.

In the bathroom.

His home away from home.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried as soon as he saw Sasuke walk in.

Sasuke groaned and sharply retorted, "What?"

Naruto didn't seem to notice the edge in Sasuke's voice. "If I tell Ero-sennin that I can't come for tutoring, do you think he'll ask why?"

Sasue rolled his eyes.

Pathetic, he thought.

"Duh, you idiot, of course Jiraya-sama will ask why. And go away. I don't like you."

"You're real nice," grumbled Naruto, making a face.

"Whatever. You annoy me," Sasuke said as he pushed open the door that led to an underground passage right to Katsu House.

But, it pained Sasuke to say those words. In truth, Naruto was the one that had shown both friendship and rivalry to him, and not been intimidated by him- unlike all of his other classmates. Naruto was also stronger, he knew, than Sasuke could ever be, and, however annoying Naruto was, he had friends.

People who loved him.

And most of all, a family.

Granted, it was only his mom and godfather, but it was still more than he had.

All the "Great" Uchiha had was a murderous brother that rotted away in a mental hospital.

Pushing back tears from his eyes, Sasuke walked into his dorm room- that he shared with no one.

His room was one of the biggest, which was odd because he had asked for the smallest. It was almost like nobody inhabited the room, except for a few things strewn on the bed, the fan of the Uchiha pinned on the headboard of the bed, and a picture.

A picture of happier days.

He was on Itachi, his brother's back, laughing, and his brother also laughing and tickling his feet as he carried Sasuke.

Seeing the picture, Sasuke was reminded of all that he had lost. He collapsed on the bed, and cried himself to sleep.

The next morning, Sasuke was awake as soon as the first rays of light hit his eyelids. He found the morning the best time for everything. Thinking, writing, and relaxing- you name it. But more importantly, there were no crazy fangirls to annoy the hell out of him. He quickly got up, and smoothed out his bed, and showered. He then dug out a black shirt and white shorts, slapped them on, and decided to skip breakfast. There was no point in eating breakfast, because all the fangirls would be waiting in Aye Mess Hall for him.

Didn't they have any brains?

Or were their brains like their rooms?

Covered in pictures of the Sanoj Brothers and him?

Sasuke laughed at that thought. Just once, even if for only a second, he wanted to meet a girl that wouldn't put up with his in differentness, his rudeness, and see him for who he really was.

Not just some prettyboy.

Sasuke sighed, knowing that would never happen. He slapped on his shoes and stepped out into the hall and locked his door. He walked left, down the hall to the stairs. There was no point in wasting energy to take to elevator, he thought, and especially only to walk down seven floors.

Seven floors?

That was nothing.

The only way Sasuke Uchiha would take an elevator would be to go _up_ more than 100 floors. Even then, he would take it under serious consideration and see if it were worth it.

"Hey Sasuke," said a voice behind him.

Sasuke pursed his lips and turned.

It was Hyuuga Neji.

"Ohayo, Neji-senpai," Sasuke said, respectfully. Neji was one of the few people that Sasuke actually respected as an equal. Even though he was a year younger and Neji, Sasuke felt that if they ever were to battle head on, Neji would be a worthy opponent. "What brings you here?" asked Sasuke.

"I was looking for Kiba."

"Inuzuka Kiba? Why?"

"I have heard, eh, rumors, that have been going around about him and Hinata-chan,"

Sasuke tried not to laugh. Kiba, the closest thing to Naruto one could get with out actually being Naruto, dating Neji's cousin?

Sweet Hinata?

One of the only girls that wasn't obsessed with him?

Shame she was obsessed with Naruto.

Someone who was too stupid to see what he had waiting for him.

Someone who was, in turn, obsessed with that weak Haruno Sakura girl?

It was good enough to make into manga.

"Neji-senpai, Kiba's room is right next to mine. Although you may want to avoid that Aburame kid who rooms with him."

"Arigatou, Sasuke-kun," Neji relpied softly as he turned and walked toward Kiba and Shino's room.

Sasuke walked out of Katsu House chuckling to himself. The whole dating concept was ironically idiotic to him. Why not just find some person of the opposite sex and marry them? They would come to like each other, in time.

The Konoha Miltary Academy was almost like a little town. Children as little as 7 or 8 came here to learn how to serve the Fire Nation. They stayed there till they were 18, and after that, went into combat. Meanwhile, they would learn fighting tactics, weaponry, social skills, and their normal school lessons. It was basically like a school with a ridiculously extended gym class. Most of the kids that went to Konoha were the kids of Konoha alumini, and already had the fighting blood in them, but knew about life outside the school. Some, like that freak Sai, Hyuuga family, and, although he hated to admit it, himself, had been raised on the school grounds or on the town surrounding it.

Sasuke dreamed of leaving this school one day to conquer the world, and find people that loved him. He longed for that even more than he longed for someone who would love him as he was.

Sasuke Uchiha was 17, tall, raven haired, and always had an enigmatic look on his face. He never talked to anyone unless he had to, nor did he find pleasure anywhere outside his mind.

He was a man for himself, and only himself.

But as a man for himself, Sasuke wasn't a very observant man, especially when he was submerged in the recesses of his mind, so he didn't notice himself walk into a group of girls- namely a new girl that he had never seen around, or more importantly, chasing him.

The girl turned around, a scowl etched on her face.

Sasuke frowned and waited for the typical reaction that came from girls.

"Watch where you're going, okama!" she spat.

Sasuke took a step back in surprise. But he quickly regained his composure and growled in his usual bored tone. "Or, better yet, move out of the middle of the walk, yariman."

The girls standing next to her, who Sasuke recognized to be Sakura, Ino, and two fangirls named Kinari and Hiro, gasped and stared at the new girl.

The girl narrowed her eyes and said in a low rumble, "I know your type. Cocky, arrogant, idiotic, thinks he has every girl wrapped around his finger, and most of all, a man-whore."

Ino shrieked with shock. "Miki-chan! Sasuke-kun's not like that! Right?"

Sasuke looked at Ino through the corner of his eyes. "Who are you to talk? Look at the way you're dressed. Slut."

Sasuke saw her eyes well up with tears. He felt no regret, for her belly top, mini-skirt, and 'pixie' look made her look like she had just walked out of the legendary Manko House in Wave Country.

"Sasuke!" Saukra cried, furious. "I cannot believe you. You, you-"

Sasuke tried to not to laugh. Even now, after she had 'proclaimed' that she hated Sasuke, Sakura couldn't insult him in the slightest bit.

The girl, Miki, put a hand out, as if to bar anyone from speaking. Her eyes turned into slits. "Kusu o taberu na. You have no 'effin right to tell her something like that. Achike. Now."

Sasuke shrugged, and walked through the mass of girls that had surrounded them, and went off on his way to the knick-knack store where he worked on weekends.

"Hello, Sasuke," called a voice as he entered Koro, the shop that sold absolutely nothing that was useful. Sasuke rose out of his thoughts of Miki and looked at Nara Shikamaru, who aslo worked at the knick-knack store.

"Hullo," Sasuke said dully, bending down to look at a ratty Erotai joke book.  
"I wouldn't look at that, if I were you," Shikamaru said, smirking. "Only people that have lives can understand it." Shikamaru emphasised the 'lives' enough to mean romance.

"And you would, lazy-ass?" Sasuke retorted, snorting.

"It's not enough to dream about having a life. I actually have friends. And a girlfriend."

"I don't think Ino counts as a girl," Sasuke smirked. "More like a stripper. Tell me, did you first meet her at Manko? Or did you pick her up in the Wave Country at night?"

"Sasuke," Shikammaru said calmly. "Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"No, I'm just telling you what you don't see."

"This is why you don't have friends," muttered Shikamaru, under his breath.

"I don't need friends," growled Sasuke. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to take over my shift."

"Fine," Shikamaru replied and handed over his Koro vest, a funky, psychedelic, colorful thing that was a remnant of the LSD age of their parents. Secretly, Sasuke liked it. It was something that no one would ever wear, and someday, he planned to wear it.

Just for the hell of it.

Shikamaru jumped over the counter and leaned against the wall near the door.

Sasuke glared at him. "If you're waiting for your whore of a girlfriend, then please, get out of my sight."

Shikamaru sighed. "So troublesome."

A few minutes later, Hinata, Ino, and Miki walked into Koro, laughing, although Sasuke could plainly see that Ino had been crying. Out of the corner where he was restocking little gel lamps that had suddenly gotten popular with the Academy kids- the ones that still worked in their 'teams', he watched the four friends.

"Hey Shikamaru!" cried Ino, as soon as she saw Shikamaru leaning against the wall.

Shikamaru smirked as Ino glided over to him and laid her lips to his. They started frenching within a few seconds, and in another few, it was apparent if they didn't stop soon, the rest of them would be watching the miracle of nature at work.

"For pete's sake!" yelled Miki, while Hinata blushed furiously. "Get a room!"

"Don't forget to use protection!" called Inuzuka Kiba as he walked in, looking slightly tired.

Hinata squealed and ran to give him a big bear hug. Kiba swept her off her feet and spun her around. They crashed to the floor together, laughing.

Sasuke saw Miki roll her eyes and make a face. "Dang, any more love and I'd explode."

Ino and Shikamaru broke apart, disheveled and out of breath.

"Any more love and I'd be screaming my guts out," said Ino smirking Ino, laying a hand on Shikamaru's hip.

Shikamaru ran his eyes along her figure. "Screaming? My dear, you'd be moaning too hard."

"You horny freaks!" exclaimed Miki, laughing. "Grab a box of condoms and get the hell outta here!"

"I just might do that. Oi! Sasuke!" called Shikamaru.

Sasuke glared at Shika.

"Er, do you have any Harami?" Ino asked softly, referring to the flavored kind.

"You two sicken me." muttered Sasuke, walking to the counter. He leaned down and pulled out a small glittery, purple box and threw it to Shikamaru.

"Thank you, Sasuke," Shika said while keeping his eyes on Ino. "Now? Where did we leave off?" he asked her, in a low voice as they walked out the door.

After the two horny lovers went, Hinata and Kira got up from the floor and went to look for something that Neji would like, saying something about a graduation party. Miki, however, cocked her head slightly and walked over to Sasuke, who was standing behind the counter, polishing a small glass figurine of a traditional Japanese fan.

"You're a jerk," she hissed, leaning against the counter. "By the way, I'm Shizura Miki, and you must be the 'great' Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up at her, trying not to blush. "And your point is?"

"Oh, nothing," Miki said casually. "Only that calling Ino a slut won't get you anywhere, nor will thinking Sakura doesn't have it in her to insult you."

Sasuke's eyes widened in wonder and shock.

"Speechless? You should have seen Sakura-chan after you left. She nearly took down a tree."

"So? She still kept on stuttering at 'you'. I thought she was Hinata for a minute."

Miki leaned into Sasuke's face. "She's too freakin' nice to say what she wanted to say. And I know for a fact that you're totally into me."

"How-when-where-whatthehellareyoutalkingabout?"

Sasuke was speechless. How could she, some new girl that he had just met, know how he felt about anything?

Miki smirked. "Look at you. By distancing yourself from those who go after, it's horribly cliche that you would go after me, someone who doesn't give a damn about your looks, your mysterious-prettyboy act, or the fact that you have a mentally unstable older brother that murdered your entire family."

Sasuke pursed his lips in annoyance.

"And just the fact that you're not saying anything shows that I'm true."

Sasuke slammed the glass fan, leaving a crack through the middle. "Kiba!" he yelled.

"What?" came Kiba's voice from somewhere inside the store.

"Take over my shift for a few minutes," Sasuke swallowed and did something he never did. "Please?"

Kiba emerged from an aisle, Hinata following behind. "Lookie at that!" he exclaimed. "Uchiha said please."

Sasuke glared. "Are you or are you not?"

"Oooh, touchy. Sure, why not?"

Sasuke shrugged off his psychedelic vest and threw it at Kiba. He then proceeded to angrily march out of the store and stood leaning against the large mural on the wall beside the store.

Not surprisingly, Miki followed.

"Look at you!" she yelled, raven black hair flying behind her.

Sasuke's eyes unwillingly met hers.

"You are a pathetic brat! Why the hell are you like this?"

"Because. Revenge is the only thing that matters." Sasuke's voice was a whisper, bearly audible.

"Revenge? Revenge against whom? You got your brother put into a mental hospital for something he didn't do-"

"How?" Sasuke looked up, startled.

"I know it was the fucking Special Service, Uchiha, don't pretend you don't know."

Sasuke looked down again. All his life he had believe it was Itachi who had mudered his family, but when he had found out the truth, he had persuaded himself that Itachi being in the hospital was best for everyone.

"So you made yourself impassive so you could get strong enough for revenge. Okay. You got it. Now what? You yourself said you wanted to rebuild the Uchiha Clan."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Sasuke asked, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" cried Miki, exasperated. "How the fuck are you ever going to 'rebuild' the Uchiha Clan if nothing else matters to you but yourself? You can't have sex with yourself, Sasuke. It takes your equal half to make your life work. And you will never get there unless you open your eyes to this world."

Sasuke slumped to the sidewalk, crying. It was all true. Everything Miki had said. From the thing about Itachi, to the fact that he would never find anyone that he liked.

"And you know it, Uchiha," Miki said. "You say they don't see you for who you are? Not everyone looks at your face. They try to see indside, but unfortunately, they don't 'see' anything but a dark empty hallow. And you don't go past the face either. I know what it's like to be alone. I lost the only one left who cared about me because I was like you. The only one."

Miki turned away from Sasuke, a tear streaming down her face. She stated to walk away, but Sasuke grabbed her wrist.

Miki turned back to face the Uchiha, not caring whether he saw she was crying or not.

"Miki," he said, breathing deeply. "Don't go. You're the only one who's ever-"

"No," Miki replied, in a soft voice. "Everyone around you cares. You just have to open your eyes." Miki bent down to Sasuke, and lifted his chin. "Look inside yourself, Sasuke, and realize that I walked all the way from my Land for you. To meet you. To be with you. To love you."

Miki pressed her lips to his and relished it.

Sasuke kissed back, sliding his arms around her waist.

She entwined one hand in his hair, and the other around his neck.

And there they sat, kissing.

Doing exactly what Uchiha Sasuke had wanted to do- even in his dreams.

With a flutter of his eyes, Sasuke woke up. He sat up and look towards the window, where moonlight streamed through. He laid back down, listening to the sounds of late-night Konoha, not wanting to let go of Miki and the taste of her lips on his.

He knew that it had never happened.

He knew that no one could change him but himself.

He knew that could, perhaps, be a different person.

And he knew that it was a dream untold.


End file.
